Sailor Moon Live: La cruda verdad
by Battosai Kenshin
Summary: Nadie es quien parece y eso es algo que aprenderá Usagi, la nueva temporada es el detonante para que surga la verdad que cambiará su vida. Un plan de venganza que nadie es capaz de ver. No apta para fans de Serena&Darien.
1. Prologo

Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"**-**_**cursiva**_**- "Lo** que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON LIVE

PROLOGO

**Pegaso, tengo muchas cosas que decirte** Gritó Rini tratando de alcanzar a Eliot que se había convertido en un hermoso caballo volador blanco. Pero sus gritos habían sido inútiles, el había desaparecido en el cielo.

**Pero ni siquiera se nada sobre mis sueños... ni sobre ti Pegaso... no te vayas Pegaso** Musitó entristecida cuando sintió la mano de Serena sobre su hombro y a su lado se encontraba Darien.

**Seguramente lo volverás a ver** dijo Serena.

**Si, ya lo se...** **Es cierto, lo volveré a ver... **Susurró **y en ese momento le preguntare a Pegaso cual es mi sueño.**

**¡****Corte, se imprime****! los felicito, todos han hecho una estupenda actuación. Muchas felicidades.** Comentó el productor.

**Yo solo espero que a los televidentes les agrade.** Murmuró una joven mientras se quitaba la cabellera de color azul que usaba en las filmaciones al tiempo que se ponía sus anteojos. **Según las encuestas, muchos opinan que esta no era como las anteriores temporadas.**

**Era de esperarse Amy...Rini se veía mucho mejor que esa tonta de Serena...** Opinó la pequeña niña que dio vida a la Pequeña Dama **claro que ayudó bastante quien la interpretó...modestia aparte, claro está.**

**Es una lastima que Neherenia no acabara con su personaje **Susurró una joven.

**Ya te escuché Minako... **Replicó molesta **pero aunque te duela... Rini tiene más seguidores que Sailor Venus... aunque claro, que se podía esperar si tú lo interpretas.**

**Vamos Kaede, no comiences con tus berrinches ¿quieres? Ya tuvimos suficiente con tener que aguantarlos durante toda la serie.**

**Eres igual que ellas Makoto. **Exclamó furiosa Kaede.

**Chicas, tranquilas...no ganamos nada con enojarnos**. Comentó una joven de cabellera negra.

**Rei tiene razón ¿Por qué no van todas juntas a celebrar el final de Sailor Moon Súper S? **Comentó la actriz que interpretaba a Serena Tsukino.

* * *

Mientras ellas terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre el lugar donde se reunirían para celebrar el final de la cuarta temporada de Sailor Moon. Mamoru Ishida, actor que da vida a Darien Chiba en dicha serie sacaba su teléfono celular, Miró la pantalla y de inmediato se apresuró a contestar la llamada que recibía en aquellos momentos.

**¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿No podemos vernos?...Quedamos que solamente me llamarías si era una emergencia.** Dijo en voz baja. **Claro que iré en cuanto pueda... Sí yo también. **Terminando la llamada.

Después de colgar, se quedó mirando el celular fijamente hasta que Usagi Miyano, su novia tanto en la serie como en la vida real lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

**Mamoru, ¿quién era?**

**Era mi representante, me ha dicho que debo llenar cierta documentación para que pueda producir la siguiente película de Saint Seiya. **Contestó Mamoru mirando su reloj. **Así que me temo que deberé dejarte preciosa. **

**No puedes estar hablando en serio...** dijo usagi, su voz sonaba triste **Endo, hace tiempo que no salimos...** agachando la mirada…**pensé que me acompañarías a celebrar con los demás. **

**Me disculparé con ellos en cuanto los vea. **Al levantar la vista pudo Observar la decepción que reflejaba el rostro de su novia**. Comprende Usagi, esto es muy importante para mí.**

**Lo entiendo... Pero **Protestó Usagi. Muchas veces no sabía si realmente su novio solamente actuaba la forma de ser de Darien o era un reflejo de él.

**Preciosa, no pongas esa cara... entiende linda... la película que hice de los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan fue un éxito... por eso deseo hacer una secuela... ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Lo sé, pero es que... **replicó con tristeza** ya casi no salimos juntos...**

**Es el precio de la fama... **hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire **pero descuida amor, mañana te llevaré a un hermoso restaurante para celebrar nuestro aniversario.** Usagi al escuchar aquellas palabras se alegró de sobre manera capturando con su boca la de su novio, en un beso suave y tierno beso. Sus labios acariciaron los de Mamoru ávidamente tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía. Sin sospechar que no muy lejos de ellos una joven de cabellera negra con algunos toques verdes ha visto aquella escena _no cantes victoria Usagi... porque la caída créeme que será muy dura... Sailor Moon _retirándose de ahí con una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

**Supongo que debo tomar eso como que estas de acuerdo. **

**Si** contestó Usagi feliz **Solo no permitas que se te pegue como garrapata Atena. **Mamoru movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

**Si por mí fuera, yo no la llamaría para la película... **Musitó Mamoru **Pero dijeron que no podía cambiar a la actriz que interpreta a Saori Kido. **

**Realmente no comprendo porque té obligaron a incluirla en el reparto... **Murmuró para sí Usagi **tal vez sea cierto el rumor de que anda con un alto ejecutivo**. **Y por eso es que** **se cree una diva como la odiosa de Kaede.**

**Todo estará bien, preciosa... **Repuso Mamoru **no tienes que ponerte celosa, a mí ella no me interesa... aunque no estaría mal disfrutar de los beneficios que otorga ser el productor. **guiñándole el ojo

**¡Mamoru! **Usagi frunció el entrecejo.

**Era solo una broma, **comentó traviesamente ** tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti... mi princesa de la Luna.** Dándole un rápido beso en los labios para después salir a toda prisa del set de grabación.

* * *

Mientras que Usagi se dirigía a reunirse con los demás actores en el restaurante acordado, de camino al lugar no pudo evitar que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro, _Que bueno que aquel incidente no afectó nuestra relación._ Pensó con dulzura no podía creer la suerte que tenía... su carrera apenas despuntaba cuando fue elegida para interpretar el papel de Serena Tsukino, lanzándola a la fama y considerándola una actriz prometedora... y no solo eso también conoció a muchas personas... se había hecho amiga de las demás actrices, quienes la apoyaban y escuchaban en esta dura carrera que había elegido y por si fuera poco... tenía un novio que la amaba. ¿Acaso algo podía opacar aquella dicha?

Pero lo que Usagi ignora es que aquella felicidad no tarda en convertirse en pena... porque es posible que muy pronto se enfrente a la nube oscura que no ha vislumbrado y que ha estado a su alrededor todo este tiempo.


	2. Doble Cara

Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"**-**_**cursiva**_**- "Lo** que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON LIVE

DOBLE CARA

**Oficinas de Toi Animation**

Los directivos de aquella compañía se encuentran en una junta para decidir el futuro de la serie que les ha traído grandes dividendos.

**Yo opino que dejemos la temporada hasta aquí... **Sentenció categóricamente Kazuo, Director Comercial **las criticas no han sido muy buenas, no podemos aventurarnos a seguir con la serie.**

**Kazuo... Estoy de acuerdo que fue un error el tratar de centrar la historia entorno a Rini en esta temporada... **Comentó Sumiko, encargada de los programas vespertinos** por eso debemos hacer que en la siguiente temporada que es Star, retome la batuta Serena. **

**Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo distinto con la serie... darle algún giro nuevo. **Sugirió Kojiro, director de programación.

**¡Debes estar bromeando Kojiro! **Exclamó sorprendido Taro, Director General de Operaciones.** ¡Si a los televidentes no les agrada, perderemos una gran cantidad de dinero! **

**Caballeros tranquilos, **Habló Hyung, Director Ejecutivo** no ganaremos nada si nos disgustamos... **aspiró profundamente** estoy de acuerdo con la Señorita Minami en que debemos apostarle a la realización de la última temporada de Sailor Moon... después de todo, los televidentes la esperan.**

**¡Pero es muy arriesgado! **Replicó Taro frunciendo el ceño.

**Los que opinen que se realice la temporada Star, alcen la mano **levantando la mano casi todo el comité directivo** ¿Alguien se opone? **Levantando la mano 2 personas nada más** En ese caso... se aprueba la quinta temporada de Sailor Moon. **

**¿Quién la dirigirá?** Preguntó Sumiko con genuino interés.

**Yo opino que debería continuar Nakamura. **Dijo Kazuo.

**No estoy de acuerdo, **Opinó Kojiro** si queremos atraer al público nuevamente debe dirigirlo alguien que refresque la serie. **

**¿Alguien en mente?** preguntó Hyung interesado.

Kojiro solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza** Aki Nanahara... fue quien dirigió la anterior temporada y quien tomó las riendas en los últimos dos capítulos de Sailor Moon R debido al repentino fallecimiento del director Kawada...**

**Pero Nakamura tiene mucha mayor experiencia que Nanahara. **Lo interrumpió Kazuo** Debe haber continuidad en la serie... si no, el público no entenderá el repentino cambio.**

**Debemos apostar por la innovación... **habló resueltamente Kojiro** así tendremos mayor teleaudiencia.**

**Recurramos a eso.** Comentó Hyung.

**Bien... La temporada S tuvo el 27% mientras que la Super S obtuvo el 18%... **Informó Naomi, directora de mercadeo ** la diferencia es considerable. **

**Bueno, entonces esta decidido... la última temporada lo dirigirá Nanahara. **Anunció Hyung.

* * *

Mientras los directivos terminan de ultimar los detalles con relación a la última temporada de la saga de Sailor Moon, Usagi se encuentra en el restaurante Akabeko, disfrutando con sus compañeras y amigas de reparto.

**Es una pena que Mamoru no pudiera venir. **Murmuró Makoto.

**Si, debe estar muy aburrido tratando de resolver todos esos asuntos sobre la nueva película que quiere producir.** Comentó Usagi sin sospechar que mientras ella se divierte con sus amigas, Mamoru se encuentra en este momento en un elegante penthouse sentado en una silla y desnudo de cintura para abajo, con una joven pelirroja de ojos azules arrodillada entre sus piernas.

**Pensé que no vendrías a nuestra cita... **Murmuró la joven con una sonrisa. **Ya me estaba preocupando.**

**Lo siento linda pero **comenzó a hablar pero al sentir la lengua de su acompañante sobre su cuello se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando **no podía deshacerme de esa molesta de Usagi****. **Al momento que un gemido de placer escapaba de sus labios.

**Ya veo... pero por el momento... olvídate de ella **Bajando las manos lentamente hasta llegar a su objetivo, cuando lo acarició él emitió un intenso gemido. **Será mi nombre el que saldrá de tus labios... Mamoru. **Observando cómo sus ojos se encendían por el deseo.

**Quiero tocarte preciosa. **Ella lo miró a los ojos. **Hina, necesito... **

**Sé lo que necesitas mi amor. **Y las manos de aquella mujer lo tocaban por todas partes, excepto donde más deseaba que lo hiciera. Pero ella ignoró aquella parte de su cuerpo que pedía nuevamente su atención, en cambio le pasaba las palmas de las manos sobre las caderas y los muslos, con una suavidad y una curiosidad que lo excitaban en extremo.

**Me estas torturando** **Hina** susurró él sin aliento sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba subiendo.

**¿Te gusta?** Le preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos. Terminando de desnudarlo.

**Sí... **él gimió** pero si sigues tocándome así...**

**¿Quieres que pare?** Le Preguntó Hina al momento que se inclinaba hacia delante y le plantaba un beso en la cadera. **No... Hina, te deseo tanto. **

Sin embargo, la voz se le fue cuando ella se hincó de rodillas frente a él y lo besó en el vientre. Cerró su mano en torno a él provocando que Mamoru jadeara. Cuando lo tomó en su boca Hina lo oyó apretar los dientes y resoplar.

**¿Quieres que siga?**

**Sí. Hazlo de nuevo, oh, sí… **Ella** l**o estimulaba de todas las maneras posibles, notando cómo su miembro adquiría mayor grosor con cada pasada de su lengua.

**Oh, Hina, me haces sentir tan bien...**

**Y puedo hacerte sentir aún mejor** le prometió, lamiéndolo completamente.

**Sí, cariño, sí... ****Ahhh, Hina... eso me encanta.** Gemía Mamoru.

**¿Te gustaría que lo volviera hacer?** Murmuró Hina junto a sus labios.

**Sí...** fue todo lo que pudo contestar.** Aunque** **No sé cuánto tiempo seré capaz de conte nerme. **Se mordió el labio inferior **Ahora mismo estoy al límite.**

**Entonces quizá deba enfriarte un poco**.

**Oh, Dios mío... ****Para, por favor, detente.** Gritó sorprendido al sentir algo suave y frío en la punta de su miembro**. Quiero estar dentro de ti.**

**Y lo estarás, amor mío...** susurró ella, sentándose sobre los talones y dejando caer las manos en el regazo. **En cuanto tú me digas que sí. **

**¿Que sí? ¿Sí a qué?** dijo al fin, temblando de deseo. **No sé de qué me ha****blas.****¡Por Dios, Hina!** Gimió de nuevo. **Te lo ****ruego. Déjame ****hacerte el amor ahora...**

**Solo si mañana té quedas conmigo** musitó Hina. **Demuéstrame ****que es a mí a quien quieres de verdad**.

**Sé razonable, amor mío**. **Mañana debo estar con Usagi**, **recuerda que aún no es tiempo de terminar con la farsa** le explicó pero ella se puso de pie. **Tú lo has dicho, tu supuesto noviazgo... es mentira... pero si prefieres estar con ella...**

**¡No! Vuelve aquí. ****Por favor...**replicó el impaciente y casi sin aliento. **No me dejes, cariño... Yo...**

**¿Vendrás?** Preguntó ella con una sonrisa seductora.

**Sí, sí, vendré contigo y me quedaré a tu lado.** Gimió Mamoru, con la sangre palpitándole en los oídos y en aquella parte intima de su anatomía. **Haré lo que tú****quieras, pero por favor...** En aquel momento, él habría accedido a cualquier cosa.

**Me lo prometes.**

**Sí, Te lo prometo Hina, ****por favor.** Musitó Mamoru quien temblaba como una hoja.

Hina, con una sonrisa triunfal volvió a colocase de rodillas entre sus piernas. Introduciendo su miembro suave mente en su boca moviéndose con tal destreza que él quedó reducido a una masa temblorosa.

**Entonces es una cita ** Tomando su miembro nuevamente entre sus manos. Mamoru emitió un intenso gemido al sentir como lo acariciaba. **Aquí estaré... sin falta** gimió, capaz de acceder a cualquier cosa en el vértice de su clímax.

Hina solo tuvo que Succionarlo una sola vez más para Mamoru tuviera el or gasmo de su vida. Un orgasmo que lo hizo gritar como un loco. Que era lo que en realidad era. Porque por aquella mujer, sería capaz de hacer cual quier cosa.

Después de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento, Mamoru se levantó con ella en brazos y la tumbó sobre la alfombra para arrodillarse y mirarla. **Que el cielo me ayude, pero te deseo como nunca he deseado a una mujer** dijo con voz ronca y con los ojos oscurecidos de pasión **Serás mi muerte**.

**¿Alguna queja... Rey Endymion?** Ella rió levemente.

**Jamás... mi bella Yuyal** contestó él con un beso. **Al final** **me atrapaste... Ojo de Pez.** Inclinó la cabeza y le besó el pecho, deslizando la lengua por su delicada aureola.

**Y no pienso dejarte ir... **Segundos después Mamoru se introducía en ella y los dos exhalaban un suspiro de placer.

**Es tan agradable...** murmuró Hina moviéndose sensualmente debajo de él. **Pero quiero más...**

Mamoru jadeó y empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de ella mientras Hina lo imitaba tratando de seguir su ritmo. Le encantaba esa sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, el modo en que su miembro la llenaba una y otra vez. Le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo frotándose con el suyo. Aquel hombre con el que estaba haciendo el amor era suyo, sólo suyo... Allí mismo, en la alfombra, volvieron a hacer el amor.

* * *

Mientras ellos se divertían, Usagi regresaba a su departamento deprimida, durante toda la velada había tenido la esperanza que Mamoru la alcanzara, pero él nunca se presentó. Abrió la puerta y fue a revisar su contestador pero se dio cuenta de que no había ningún mensaje.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó él número de su casa, después de los 4 repiques escuchó la grabación del contestador _Residencia Ishida, por el momento no me encuentro, deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono"._

**Mamoru, mi amor, soy Usagi... solo quería saber como te fue. **Colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos tomó aire y nuevamente marcó a su casa con la esperanza de que escuchara su voz pero sucedió lo mismo que la vez anterior. **Llámame en cuanto llegues... no importa la hora... te amo, te mando muchos besos.**

**Que mala suerte, todavía no llega... le llamaré a su celular**, marcó el número y esperó a que le contestara. Sin pensar que estos momentos Mamoru y Hina permanecían acostados y acariciándose después de haber calmado su pasión.

**¡Usagi!** Murmuró Mamoru sorprendido al reconocer la melodía que identificaba las llamadas de su "novia" ¡**Diablos! Olvidé apagar el celular** Buscándolo a tientas en el buró, trató de contestar pero sin mucho éxito ya que Hina deslizaba su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, provocando que dejara escapar un gemido ronco. **Espera mi amor, tengo que contestarle o mañana tendré problemas.**

**No lo hagas...** **solo llévale un ramo de flores... y asunto arreglado** susurró sobre su boca deslizando la mano por debajo de la sábana** además... nosotros nos estamos divirtiendo... **metiéndose bajo las sábanas provocando que Mamoru se arqueara cuando la boca de Hina tomó posesión de él. **¿No es así? **Apretándose a él como una Gatita. **¿O prefieres posponer la diversión por ella? **

**Por supuesto que no** dijo él apretando con dificultad el botón de ocupado para después apagar completamente su celular y arrojarlo al suelo. Usagi por su parte escuchó únicamente el mensaje del buzón de voz.

**Amor, soy Usagi... solamente llamé porque...te extrañé en la reunión. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo. **Volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar y suspiró pesadamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño. Algo que no está en la agenda de Mamoru ni de su acompañante... al menos no por el momento.

**Me debes una Hina** apartando las sá banas.** Y quiero mi recompensa.**

**¿Con esto será suficiente?** Hina sonrió, tomándolo en su boca de nuevo, con un brillo en los ojos. Mamoru no pudo soportarlo y agarrándola por la cintura, la tumbó en la cama boca abajo. **No esta mal... pero me refería algo como... esto **deslizándose dentro de ella sin más preámbulos.

Hina emitió un grito de gozo, arqueándose contra él, temblando presa del éxtasis. Mamoru la besaba en los labios y ella le devolvía cada beso, entregándose salvajemente a él, sin poder contenerse.

La cama crujía con cada em bestida hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, Mamoru vació dentro de ella su semilla, deseando que echara raíces que la atasen a él... no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie más... y eso incluía a su supuesto pretendiente... uno de los integrantes del nuevo grupo de moda.

**No hay nada mejor que estar dentro de ti** susurró. **Lo supe desde la primera vez. **

Hina Arimura era la actriz que le dio vida a Yuyal en la temporada de Sailor Moon S, cuando la conoció lo dejó sin aliento, sus movimientos lo invi taban a devorarla. Una invitación demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Conforme trabajan juntos mas sé hacia a la idea de que no quería que nadie más estuviera en su pensamiento ni en su cama.

Ya entrada la madrugada Hina notó cierto movimiento y sé incor poró, apartándose el pelo de la cara le preguntó **¿Ya te vas?**

**Perdona... No quería despertarte.** Murmuró Mamoru besándola en el cuello** Pero es hora de ducharme, ves tirme y de que me vaya.**

**Son las ****cuatro y media de la mañana.**

**Lo sé, ****Pero debemos ser prudentes... nadie sabe de nuestra relación... amor, si pudiera me quedaría contigo todo el día en la cama y lo sabes.** Replicó él contra su cuello **Sigue durmiendo, bonita**. **Casi no dormimos y es muy temprano**.

**¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que seguir así?** Preguntó Hina tras despegar sus labios de los de Mamoru al momento que le entregaba su celular.** Amor, Porque no te olvidas de todo eso.**

**Ahora menos que nunca...** Mamoru la miró con el ceño fruncido.** Falta poco para recuperar todo lo que por derecho nos pertenecía a mi hermana y a mí.**

**Pero Usagi...**

**Amor, Tendrá lo que se merece... **Mamoru la interrumpió **no hay necesidad de sentir pena por ella.**

**Espero que sepas lo que haces.**

**Descuida preciosa,** **lo sé** Respondió él deslizando los dedos por su mejilla **no falta mucho para que dejemos de amarnos entre las sombras **posando sus labios sobre los de ella y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. **Ya le dijiste a ese cantante** **que su relación ha terminado... ****n****o pienso compartirte con él. **Acariciándole el rostro con ternura. **No estamos jugando, Hina** **Eres mía... Eres mi mujer, ¿entiendes? Piensas sólo en mí, dices sólo mi nombre y sueñas sólo con mis caricias. ¿Entendido?**

Había una arrogancia en su actitud que la sorprendieron **No sabía que fueras tan posesivo.**

**Lo soy... **confirmó Mamoru sin el menor pudor** soy un hombre muy posesivo y al haberme aceptado, eso quiere decir que me pertenecerás sólo a mí. **Añadió muy serio** No toleraré que te veas más con ese tipo.** **¡Yo no comparto con nadie lo que es mío!**

**Muy bien, ¿y a quién perteneces tú?**

**A ti, claro.** Asintió suavemente Mamoru.

**De acuerdo se lo diré cuando regrese de su gira **Susurró ella**... te parece.**

**Desde luego mi amor, Ahora debo irme... Vendré tan pronto pueda** le dijo dándole un beso rápido, pero cargado de sensuales promesas **Por poco se me olvida...Toma **Entregándole una tarjeta de crédito **Ya te había dicho que** **No la necesito** repuso ella **Yo puedo pagar mis compras...** **pero gracias de todas formas por la intención.**

**Querida ****Hina** se echó a reír, **vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que yo te pague las facturas... después de todo, voy a ser tu marido. Así que Tómala y** **cómprate**** algo bonito... Algo que me apetezca quitarte** Musitó él. Abrió la puerta y salió del departamento.

* * *

Eran más de las cinco de la mañana cuando finalmente llegó Mamoru a su casa, Vio la luz de su contestador automático, había muchos mensajes, y él sabía quien los había dejado... pero no les hizo ningún caso _Ves como yo tenía razón con respecto a los Miyanos, padre... si me hubieras hecho caso papá... todo sería diferente._ arrastrando su cuerpo gastado y satisfecho hasta su dormitorio. **A este paso... **se echó a reír** dudo que quede algo para la luna de miel.**

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a querer casarme con una de mis aventuras... lo hubiera golpeado... **admitió con tono suave** pero Hina se ha convertido en mi perdición... Y de que manera** y como lo sospechaba, nada más al meterse en la cama se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente por la mañana el teléfono comenzó a sonar, _¿Quién puede ser tan temprano? _Pensó con cierto disgusto **¿Bueno?**

**Hola, mi amor** lo saludó la voz de Usagi al otro lado de la línea **Ayer te estuve llamando a tu casa y al celular... pero supongo que estabas muy ocupado. Sabes, se rumora que habrá una quinta temporada... ¡no es fantástico!**

**Preciosa, estoy muy cansando, la reunión duro mucho tiempo... **Murmuró adormilado** Te parece si hablamos luego... quisiera descansar un rato.**

**Mamoru... porque no... Vienes a mi casa y te hago de Desa...** Pero No pudo terminar la oración, debido a que él ya había colgado **Creo que si está muy cansado... **Musitó ella con tristeza. _Mamoru... a veces no te reconozco._ Pensó abatida.

**No sé como la soporto... **Comentó Mamoruencogiéndose de hombros** aunque debo aceptar que interpreta bien su papel de dulce e inocente... pero conmigo eso no funciona... al fin... podré vengarme de la familia Miyano. **Quedándose nuevamente dormido.

Después de haber dormido un rato, se levantó de la camadirigiéndose a bañar. Al cabo de 15 minutos salió con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza la cual cubría sus azules ojosllenos de odio y rencor mientras que de sus labios nacía una sonrisa vengativa** Creo que ha llegado el momento de terminar con esta actuación. **Dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar._Conque __una nueva temporada... ¡perfecto! justo lo que necesitaba_ pensó satisfecho mientras leía el periódico y disfrutaba del desayuno.

Después tomo el teléfono y llamóa su asistente **bueno****May, quiero que mandes uno... no dos arreglos de flores... si a la dirección de siempre... se me olvidaba, hiciste la reservación que te pedí ayer... perfecto entonces en uno inclúyele la dirección del lugar, también quiero que compres un ramo de rosas rojas...** suspiró resignadamente **no... ese que lo entreguen en casa de Usagi Miyano... es todo** y colgó.

Luego apretó el botón de su contestador y se escuchó** usted tiene 3 mensajes nuevos... primer mensaje "Mamoru, mi amor, soy Usagi..." **apretando de inmediato el botón de borrado y escuchar a su contestador** Borrado siguiente mensaje**. "**Llámame en cuanto..." borrado este es el último nuevo mensaje. "Sr. Ishida, soy Noriko Takani, asistente de la Directora Aki Nanahara...la Señorita Nanahara desea hacerle una cordial invitación a integrarse al elenco de la quinta temporada de Sailor Moon... Los números a los que puede llamar para confirmar su participación...en caso que su agenda se lo permita... son: 27897410 y el 78596471... Están disponibles las 24 horas... Sin más por el momento... quedo a sus órdenes". **

_Justamente la excusa que necesito..._ Sonrió ampliamente mirando su reloj _bien tengo el tiempo justo para visitar la casa y ver que todo este en orden_, tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número que dejaron en el mensaje. **Si... Soy Mamoru Ishida, dígale a Aki que cuente conmigo para la nueva temporada... perfecto ahí estaré**. Colocando el teléfono en su lugar.

En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta, cuando abrió, vio a una mujer vestida de manera muy elegante, era la misma que los vió en el set el día anterior**¿Qué te trae por aquí, ****Setsuna****?** recargando el codo en el marco de la puerta** Supongo que no es casualidad que estés aquí.**

**Solamente quería saludar a un viejo "amigo"...** aspiró una última bocanada de humo y tiró al suelo el cigarrillo** Ayer recibí una llamada de la directora Aki para proponerme trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. **

**Así que la gran Setsuna** **Kawashima también estará dentro del elenco de la nueva temporada.** Repuso Mamoru, iró nico.

**Supongo que tú también fuiste convocado. **A lo que él afirmó con la cabeza **Estupendo... podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido** Setsuna se le acercó son riendo,Rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. **Después de todo siempre tuvimos**** una intima relación profesional **añadió con un brillo travieso en los ojos** No lo crees.**

**Lo siento querida... pero no me gusta usar nuevamente lo que ya deseché. **Dijo Mamoru con cinismo. **Te aconsejo que busques alguien más con quien divertirte... porque en lo que a mí respecta... ya no requiero tus "servicios".**

**¡Como puedes botarme así nada más! **La expresión de Setsuna reveló un destello de furia. **Y por la zorra de Usagi**,** te aseguro que se ha**** revolcado con otros fulanos... no creo que tú hayas sido el primero que haya estado en su cama... además se supone que debo ser yo tu novia no esa.**

Mamoru le miró duramente** Que yo recuerde nunca te prometí nada... nosotros solamente fuimos amantes ocasionales.** Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. **Así que esta conversación está por demás.**

**Eso lo veremos** dijo Setsuna dedicándole una mirada fulminante **mas vale que no me subestimes...****Porque yo puedo ser un mal enemigo** y se marchó. _Será mejor estar atento a Setsuna... o puede echarme todo a perder._ Pensó Mamoru_. También debo prevenir a Hina de ella _Dirigiéndose a su automóvil últi mo modelo, el cual se encontraba en el garaje.


	3. Viviendo una mentira

Los personajes de **Sailor Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. Los demás personajes que aparezcan en esta historia, (Esos sí son invenciones mías.)

"**-**_**cursiva**_**- "Lo** que piensa un personaje y "negrita" es lo que dice un personaje

SAILOR MOON LIVE

**INTERPRETANDO UNA MENTIRA**

**¡Cómo puedes botarme así nada más! **La expresión de Setsuna reveló un destello de furia. **Y por la zorra de Usagi**,** te aseguro que se ha revolcado con otros fulanos... no creo que tú hayas sido el primero que haya estado en su cama... además se supone que debo ser yo tu novia, no esa.**

Mamoru le miró duramente** Que yo recuerde nunca te prometí nada... nosotros solamente fuimos amantes ocasionales.** Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. **Así que esta conversación está por demás.**

**Eso lo veremos** dijo Setsuna dedicándole una mirada fulminante **mas vale que no me subestimes...Porque yo puedo ser un mal enemigo** y se marchó. _Será mejor estar atento a Setsuna... o puede echarme todo a perder._ Pensó Mamoru_. También debo prevenir a Hina de ella _Dirigiéndose a su automóvil último modelo, el cual se encontraba en el garaje.

* * *

Poco después Mamoru se reunía en un lujoso restaurante con la nueva directora para conversar sobre el nuevo proyecto.

**Lo siento, pero es imposible **dijo Aki levemente molesta por lo que le habían pedido, ya suficientes problemas tenía como para tener que complacer a sus actores con quien quieren trabajar **no puedo pedirle a los escritores que quiten a Sailor Plut y reescriban el guión... ella debe aparecer en estos primeros capítulos. **Frunciendo el ceño **Te guste o no.**

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Mamoru **Pero es que...**

**Escucha**, repuso Aki muy seria **ustedes saben como trabajo y Setsuna no es la excepción, lo que espero de mis actores es profesionalismo... si ella olvida ese detalle y comienza a causar problemas... **agregó con firmeza** entonces puedes estar seguro que tomaré cartas en el asunto. **miro su reloj. **Comenzaremos a grabar en 3 días.**

**Ahora si me disculpas debo irme**, pidiendo la cuenta **aun tengo que encontrar a una actriz que interprete a Neherenia. **

**¿Neherenia?** Preguntó Mamoru desconcertado **¿Pero que ese no era el personaje de Layla Lamber? **

**Era... tú lo has dicho** comentó ella al momento que el mesero le entregaba su cuenta y ella sacaba su tarjeta de crédito. **Me dijo que le ofrecieron el papel co-estelar en ****Kaleido Star,**** la nueva serie que producirá ****GDH... así que ahora necesito encontrar una nueva villana.**

**Tal vez pueda ayudarte... recuerdas a la actriz que interpreto a Yuyal... **a lo que Aki afirmó con la cabeza **yo creo que podría hacerlo bien de Neherenia... después de todo ya tiene experiencia en hacer sufrir a Sailor Moon. **Comentó con una sonrisa.

**Había pensado en ella como alternativa... **le informó Aki **pero da la casualidad que Hina está en la serie de Saint Seiya... interpretando a Ilda de Polaris. **Firmando el baucher.

**Supe que ya han acabado de filmar la saga de Asgard y no solo eso, sino que también grabó los fragmentos donde aparece su personaje en los nuevos capítulos que comenzarán a transmitir**. Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del establecimiento.

**¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Estas muy bien informado.** Dijo Aki asombrada de que él supiera eso. Si todo lo que concernía aquella serie siempre se mantenía en secreto. **¿Puedo preguntar quien es tu informante?**

**Lamento desilusionarte... pero no tengo ningún espía infiltrado en el proyecto... **enmarcando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios **así que el oscuro secreto de Athena seguirá siendo un misterio**. Guiñándole el ojo.

**Lastima, y yo que quería producir una película donde al fin nos libráramos de ella... **murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa ** sabes, no estaría mal, creo que muchos me lo agradecerían.**

**Es posible, **Mamoru se rió **sucede que cuando Soichi me entregó la invitación para su boda, me pidió de favor que si producía la secuela de Saint Seiya incluyera en el reparto a su futura cuñada... quien acababa de terminar sus compromisos... me dijo que su esposa pensaba que trabajar le haría bien a su hermana ahora que viviría sola. **

Aki sonrió** Era de esperarse que Kaolinet lograra atrapar al profesor Tomoe, esos dos no decían nada pero se veía cuando grababan sus escenas... Kaolinet tenía la misma mirada que Usagi cuando te mira **Subiéndose a un automóvil deportivo rojo y sacando su teléfono celular **Lo mejor será hablar con Arimura antes que nada... solo espero que acepte.**

**Si quieres yo le informo a Hina, **repuso de pronto Mamoru sorprendiendo a Aki.

**No sabia que ustedes dos estuvieran en contacto** Le Comentó Aki extrañada apartando un mechón de su mejilla**, según recuerdo casi no se dirigían la palabra.**

Mamoru puso los ojos en blanco maldiciéndose mentalmente, había cometido un tremendo error, ahora debía buscar la manera de salir de él **Bueno... lo que sucedió fue que la volvieron a contratar para hacer el papel de Ojo de Pez en esta temporada... y debido a eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.**

**Ya veo... **Aunque para Aki esa respuesta no pareció convencerla demasiado. **Entonces te lo encargo... dale esto de mi parte **Entregándole el libreto correspondiente.

**Descuida, **inquirió él **después de la entrevista a la que voy** **pienso hablar con ella para ofrecerle que participe en la nueva película que pienso producir... cuando acabe Sailor Moon, claro está. Y de paso le diré que si acepta interpretar a Neherenia en la nueva temporada de la serie.**

**Entonces en eso quedamos.** Mamoru hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ella asintió** Mañana Noriko les entregará a cada uno de usted el guión de la primera parte. **Subiendo a su vehículo **Nos vemos luego... salúdame a Usagi** Arrancando su automóvil.

_¡Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido¡_ se reprendió cerrando los ojos con fuerza _A buena hora abrí la boca... debo ser más cuidadoso, un paso en falso y mi plan se vendría abajo._ Dirigiéndose a su vehículo para ir a la entrevista.

Y mientras el se pone en marcha Aki esta circulando por las calles meditando sobre el nuevo proyecto que tiene en sus manos _deben ser imaginaciones mías, si Ishida ya no amara a Usagi no estaría con ella. Nadie está con una persona que no ama._

Observando como el semáforo cambiaba a la luz roja deteniendo su auto **si Hina acepta el papel será** **un problema menos... pero lo que realmente me tiene en jaque es la parte de las Starlights**_... 3 jóvenes estudiantes que descubren que tienen poderes... no me agrada_sacudiendo la cabeza** Tal vez un poco de música me haga encontrar la salida**Prendió la radio mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde y fue cuando escuchó

**Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa, dakishimetai no sa**

**Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
Boku no princess  
**

Después de aquel fragmento el locutor afanosamente anunciaba **Así es amigos estamos en la semana de Lights Star... y no lo olviden solo J-WAVE los lleva a los conciertos de estos 3 jóvenes talentos, quienes estarán próximamente en nuestra ciudad causando suspiros entre la población femenina. **

**Y porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí les dejo de su más reciente material el primer sencillo titulado Search for your love.**

Cuando Aki terminó de escuchar la canción completa, estaciono su carro en una esquina, sacó su celular y marco a su asistente **si bueno Noriko, quiero que me consigas una cita con el manager de Lights Star... entonces investígalo... pero quiero hablar con él... a como de lugar... mañana mismo si es posible **disponiéndose a terminar con la llamada se acordó de algo y añadió **se me olvidaba, convoca a una junta de staff en una hora.** Finalizando la llamada_ un poco de competencia no le vendría mal a Darien... así que Si logro que los chicos de Lights Star estén en la serie... No me cabe duda de que Sailor Moon Star se convertirá en la mejor temporada. _Poniendo su automóvil nuevamente en marcha.

* * *

Por otra parte, Mamoru ha llegado a donde se llevara a cabo la entrevista que darán Usagi y él a la revista ShoComi. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta del ascensorpensaba_ Con Hina en el reparto Usagi no sospechará de mi relación con ella... aunque es tan despistada que en todo este tiempo nunca ha descubierto que ando con alguien más. _Oprimiendo el botón para que las puertas se abrieran._ Aunque debo ser cuidadoso, un paso en falso y todo se viene abajo._

Iba a entrar al elevador y pulsó el botón 20, pero cuando iban a cerrarse las puertas escuchó una voz ampliamente conocida ¡**Detengan el elevador**!. Mamoru oprimió el botón de puerta abierta evitando que se cerraran las puertas logrando entrar una joven de cabellera y ojos verdes. **Rika... **parpadeó sorprendido **¿qué haces aquí? Creí que irías con tu amiga a Kioto**

**Necesitaba platicar contigo hermano.** Le respondió Rika, **hablé con tu manager esta mañana y me dijo donde encontrarte.**

**Bien de que se trata hermana.**

**Que significan esos rumores de que compraste un anillo de compromiso. **

**No es ningún chisme... **encogiéndose de hombros** es cierto.**

**No estarás pensando unirte en matrimonio con Usagi Miyano. ¿Verdad? **Inquirió Rika molesta frunciendo los labios** Puedes casarte con cualquiera Mamoru... ¡Pero no con esa tipa! **Añadió irritada al ver que su hermano se quedaba callado **Acaso ya lo olvidaste... Prometimos en la tumba de mamá que haríamos pagar a los causantes de su desdicha... por lo visto tendré que ser yo quien lo haga.**

Los labios de Mamoru se curvaron en una sonrisa** Tranquila Rika... te aseguro que no es con ella con quien tengo pensado casarme.**

Ella lo miró vacilante** entonces porque comprar el anillo.**

**Tontita, todo es parte de mi plan... **le aseguró **yo no he olvidado nuestro juramento. Al fin nos vengaremos de los Miyano. **Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa** Y si ya están aclaradas todas tus dudas**, **¿Tienes planes para hoy?**

**No, la verdad es que no; los únicos planes que tenía eran rentar una película.**

**Entonces ve al restaurante donde íbamos con mamá... quiero que conozcas a una personita. **

Rikalo miró sorpren dido **¿No es a tu novia Usagi, verdad?**

**Descuida no es ella. **

**Ya entiendo... **sonriendo Rika de oreja a oreja **muy listo hermano**.

**Hay una mesa reservada a nombre de Arimura. Quiero que...**

**¡Arimura! **Exclamó Rika Abriendo como platos sus ojos **Te refieres a Kaoli Arimura... pero si esta casada. No me digas que eres su...**

Mamoru se echó a reír** Claro que no... **Aspiró hondo** mi amante es su hermana menor... Hina Arimura. Quiero que platiques con ella y le hables sobre nuestro pasado. **Le dijo con seriedad** Tal vez escuchándote a ti... se convierta definitivamente en nuestra aliada. **Rika asintió con la cabeza.

**Y mañana, tu y ella nos acompañarán a Usagi y a mí a comer **al ver la mueca que hacía su hermana añadió** Entiendo tu malestar Rika... pero créeme, no lo lamentarás.**

**De acuerdo, si no hay mas remedio** respondió Rika anotándolo en su agenda al momento que llegaban a su destino. **Pero no me pidas que sea amable con esa zorra.**

**Nunca lo haría... solamente no te excedas** y al poco rato salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a donde se realizaría la entrevista encontrando sentada en un sillón a Usagi.

¡**Hola Rika!** La saludó Usagi alegre pero ella no le contestó ignorándola completamente,

**Nos vemos hermano, te llamo luego** dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose de ahí.

**Parece que a tu herman****a sigo sin caerle bien...** **tal vez nunca le simpatice **musitó Usagi con tristeza** simplemente no me dirige la palabra.**

**Descuida preciosa, ese es su problema. **Dijo Mamoru Acariciándole el cabello** Tú eres mi novia le parezca o no.** Levantando su mano hasta sus labios y besándola. **Nadie te apartará de mi lado.**

El corazón de Usagi palpitó con fuerzaal escuchar aquellas palabras** Pero no quisiera que por mi culpa, te distanciaras de ella. **Mordiéndose el labio inferior apartando la vista.

**¡No, mi amor!** La abrazó estrechándola entre sus brazos y la cogió por la barbilla obligándola a mirarle **Ya veras que todo se solucionará**, alzando una mano para tocarle la mejilla**, Tendrá que aceptar tarde o temprano que estoy enamorado de****ti****... ****y que serás mi esposa.**

**¿Te importaría decirme cuánto me quieres?** Preguntó Usagi tímidamente acariciándole los brazos.

**Estoy completamente enamorado de ti.**

**Yo también. **Contestó Usagi sonrojándose** Te amo** **Mamoru.**

**Y yo a ti**. Respondió él besándola largamente. Usagi se dejó llevar, se sentía tan dichosa que tenía la impresión de que el corazón le latía mas de la cuenta, lo que ignoraba ella era que aquel proceder no era tan espontaneo como ella creía. Mamoru había descubierto a lo lejos a un fotógrafo cuya lente los había estado enfocando. _Espero que con esto despeje las dudas a Aki.

* * *

_

Por otro lado Hina se encuentra en su departamento con su hermana mayor quien fue a visitarla para darle una gran noticia. Su hermana era la actriz Kaoli, actriz que ha interpretado varios roles durante su carrera artística y cuyo último trabajo fue dar vida a la villana Kaolinet en la serie de Sailor Moon S.

**¿Estas embarazada?** pre guntó Hina con una sonrisa.

**Tengo todos los síntomas... Los mareos, las náuseas incluso me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva **contestó ella feliz. **Aunque era de suponerse hemos tenido mucha actividad en esa área.** Agregó con una son risa burlona** Pero ya conoces a** **Soichi quiere que vayamos al médico para estar seguros. Pero quiero informarte que muy pronto serás tía.**

**Me alegro Kaoli **sonrió Hina** ¡Muchas Felicidades hermana! ¿Y dime que opina Soichi de todo esto?**

**Tu que crees, esta vuelto loco con la idea, **respondió ella** incluso fue a una tienda de juguetes y adquirió todos los juguetes de bebes que había. **Riéndose suavemente **Y no solo eso también compro libros sobre bebes, incluso los llevo al trabajo, puedes creerlo.**

**Como quisiera ver la cara de todos** sonrió Hina divertida **El afamado actor Soichi Riber leyendo sobre el cuidado de los bebes**. Provocando la risa de ambas.

**Y por cierto que hay de ti hermanita** Hina se sintió repentinamente incómoda **¿cómo va tu relación con Mamoru?**

**Bueno creo que bien. **Murmuró ella suspirando mirando para otro lado **Me pidió que cortara con mi "novio".**

**Así que quiere tu exclusividad... Eso es buen indicio **Comentó Kaoli** aunque eso debiste haberlo hecho hace tiempo. **Frunciendo el ceño. **Desde un principio hubieras mandado a volar a ese cantante, como se llama Yarenth, Yaiden...**

**Yaten.**La interrumpió molesta.

**Ah si él, créeme realmente no pierdes nada al dejarlo. Así que espero que no hechas todo a la borda por ese cantante. **Habló ásperamente Kaoli **Mamoru es mucho mejor partido que ese bueno para nada.**

**¡Pero es que... con Mamoru no puedo salir como cualquier pareja! **Exclamó Hinasin poder contenerse** Para vernos, abrazarnos o besarnos siempre tiene que ser a escondidas... entre las sombras. **Soltó un suspiro y añadió con voz au sente** No sé porque te hago caso hermana y continuo con este "noviazgo". **

**Estas mejor con Mamoru que con ese fracasado**. Dijo en tono frío Kaoli** Ese cantante nunca me agradó, casi no tenía tiempo para ti. **

Hina dejó escapar un gruñido aunque no quisiera admitirlo su hermana tenía razón, para Yaten su carrera era lo primero ella siempre había estado en segundo termino. **En cambio Mamoru siempre esta al pendiente de ti **Continuó muy seria** te da todo lo que una mujer puede desear. ¿Qué más se puede pedir hermana?**

**¡Pero no te das cuenta que me convertí en su amante! **Replicó con voz alterada. **Al menos con Yaten era considerada su novia en cambio ahora siento que soy una aventura.**

**No digas tonterías. **Kaoli la fulminó con la mirada** Acaso prefieres estar en el lugar de Usagi, siendo engañada por su "novio". **

Ella negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro **Realmente no sé si pueda continuar con esta relación hermana. **Su voz se escuchaba cargada de do lor.

**Y volvemos a lo mismo de siempre. Estas haciendo un mar en un vaso de agua. **Objeto ella con impacienciamirán dola a los ojospasándose una mano por la cara **Hina, dudo que te considere su amante en turno... a mi parecer Mamoru esta mas que interesado en ti... te lo ha demostrado todo este tiempo.**

**Si... pero yo quiero formar una familia como tú... **dijo Hina con un nudo en la garganta **y no sé si Mamoru… **

**Así que terminaste enamorada de Mamoru. **

Al escuchar aquello Hina se sonrojó a más no poder**. **_Cualquiera lo haría_**. **Pensó Hina ensimismada**. **Mamoru era guapo, un prominente actor y productor y un amante extraordinario. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Al ver que su hermana guardaba silencio lo tomo como su respuesta **sabes hermanita** **Yo no me preocuparía por eso, has atrapado a Mamoru en tus redes solo teje un poco más tu telaraña y listo... lo demás viene solo. **

Al escucharla decir esas palabras Hina abrió de par en par sus ojos **Aun no puedo creer que mi propia hermana me diga todo esto. **Comentó con voz dura

**Recuerda lo que te dije... **replicó ellatocando su anillo de bodas** es mejor que te quieran locamente a que sea al revés. **

**Que tal si se da cuenta que esta enamorado de Usagi**. Musitó Hina, pensativa.

**Hina, **suspiró Kaoli **si supiera que Mamoru no es indicado para ti, yo seria la primera en decirte que terminaras esa relación... **poniendo una mano en su hombro **eres mi hermanita y te quiero. Y por eso quiero que comprendas que lo que tiene Mamoru con Usagi es solo una diversión,** le aseguró muy seria** eres tú quien le interesa** apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa **o** **ya olvidaste el día de mi boda... aunque fue con ella, eso no fue impedimento para que ustedes dos tuvieran su intimo encuentro.**

Hina parpadeó sorprendida sonrojándose **Acaso sabías que... Mamoru... **

**Entró al baño de damas... quien crees que puso el cartel de Fuera de Servicio... **Kaoli sonrió guiñándole un ojo **es una suerte que Usagi no sepa tomar... le pedí al mesero que le sirvieran un vodka y con eso asunto arreglado.**

De pronto sonó el timbre y Hina fue a ver quien era, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un mensajero que le entregaba dos hermosos arreglos florales. Después de haberle dado una propina al joven cerró la puerta y los puso sobre la mesa.

**¡Vaya! Son hermosos, **murmuró Kaoli** No me digas que te las envía Yaken.** Esbozando una son risa irónica.

**Yaten **la corrigió tomando la tarjeta de uno de los arreglos **y no son de él... son de Mamoru.**

**Ves lo que te digo, **Kaoli se irguió en el sillón** aunque creo que estoy un poco celosa, **apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa** Soichi nunca me enviaba arreglos tan hermosos como estos, pero bueno... no puedo quejarme, las joyas que me compraba eran bellísimas.**

**Quisiera ser como tu hermana, **Dijo en voz baja cerrando los ojos** pero me siento como la mala del cuento. **

**Los cuentos de hada no existen **replicó ella** además dudo que Mamoru sea clasificado como el príncipe azul. **Dándole un beso en la mejilla** Lo importante es con quien se quedará al final y créeme... dudo que sea con Usagi**.

**Bueno ahora me voy, le prometí a mi marido estar en la casa antes de las 3:00 para que fuéramos al médico... y si no me ve se va a preocupar. **

Hina no pudo evitar sonreír** Comprendo, cuídate hermana y salúdame a** **Soichi.**

**De tu parte y recuerda lo que hablamos Hina.** Saliendo del departamento para dirigirse al coche que estaba estacionado esperando por ella. Cuando su hermana mayor se fue tomó el sobre del otro arregló, lo abrió y encontró una tarjeta con una dirección. _Y esto_ pensó extrañada así que leyó la nota que decía.

"_Dirígete a esa dirección... hay alguien que quiero que conozcas" Ishida._ _P.D __Hay una mesa reservada a tu nombre_** Me pregunto que significa todo esto... bueno con Mamoru nunca se sabe. **Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la dirección que tenía la nota.

* * *

Mientras Hina iba hacia su destino, Mamoru y Usagi están por concluir la entrevista, sentados en un sillón la reportera le pregunta a Mamoru **¿qué opina que Darien Chiba ha ido perdiendo protagonismo en la serie?**

**Bueno, así Sailor Moon puede lucirse mejor.** Bromeó Mamoru Provocando que tanto su novia como la reportera se rieran. **Hablando en serio yo creo que el personaje aparece en los momentos clave... **sonriendo añadió **además así me da oportunidad de tener otras actividades.**

**Y tu Usagi, crees que Darien ha ido quedando relegado a segundo plano**.

**Yo no pienso eso, **replicó ella colocando su mano junto a la de Mamoru **cada personaje tiene su lugar en la historia... **esbozando una sonrisa soñadora **siempre consideré a Darien como un caballero andante... ayudando a Serena cuando más lo necesita. **Le explicó ella con tranquilidad. **Tal vez ahora no sale mucho, pero es por la trama de la historia... no por otra cosa.**

**Muchas personas dicen que Darien es muy frío con Serena, ¿tu que opinas al respecto?**

Ella negó con la cabeza. **Tal vez no sea muy expresivo pero a su manera ama a Serena... Tal como ella lo dijo en un capítulo, Él le da todo el amor que ella necesita.**

**Y tu Mamoru ¿Cómo definirías a tu personaje?**

**Bueno yo no lo consideraría frío... **suspiró él **mas bien no sabe como mostrar sus sentimientos, después de todo siempre estuvo solo. Claro que eso fue... hasta que conoció a Serena. **Añadió besando en la mejilla a Usagi **creo que en eso nos parecemos... **rodeando su cintura con un brazo** dos almas solitarias vagando por el mundo hasta que cupido se apiadó de nosotros.**Usagi sonrió, emocionada.

**Sabemos que en la vida real ustedes son parejas... Como describirían su relación ¿ cómo la de Darien y Serena? **Preguntó la reportera al momento que Mamoru le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Usagi.

Mamoru lo pensó un momento y contestó con una sonrisa **Bueno, yo diría que somos como cualquier pareja enamorada. Con sus altas y bajas... pero eso si muy enamorados... cierto cariño **besándola de una manera que le quitó el aliento **Por supuesto** asintió Usagi.

**Gracias por su tiempo**. Comentó la reportera **ustedes hacen una pareja estupenda. **Acabando con la entrevista.

_Por fin,_ Pensó Mamoru **Mi amor, ****¿Qué opinas si nos vamos a cenar?.** Ella asintió con la cabeza**. Vámonos, esta vez yo invito** le dijo Mamoru tomándola suavemente del brazo.

Llegaron alRestaurante Sant Pau y el capitán de meseros los recibió **Bienvenido, señor Ishida. Su mesa está preparada. **A lo que él asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su mesa. Apenas Mamoru le estaba arrimando la silla cuando Inmedia tamente, un mesero se acercó con dos co pas de champaña. **¿Te agrada? **Preguntó Mamoru, clavando su mirada en los ojos de Usagi. **Quería que esta noche fuera especial.**

**Me encanta. **Murmuró ella. **Gracias Mamoru... aunque sabes que yo no soy muy dada a todo esto.**

**Mi amor, es casi nuestro aniversario, además, te mereces esto y más...** añadió, tomando su mano y besándosela con delicadeza.** Créeme...** **No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero**. Y alzando la copa dijo **brindemos Por nosotros. ****Por lo que hemos compartido y por lo que nos depara el futuro... juntos** **¡Salud!** Después de eso Platicaron de diferentes cosas, Comieron y bebieron**. **

Pero Usagi quien no esta acostumbrada al alcohol, comenzaba a marearse**. **_Perfecto... tal como lo pensé... ahora tengo la excusa adecuada para ausentarme._ Mamoru le sirvió nuevamente su copa a Usagi. **Te sientes bien cariño.**

**Si solo un poco mareada** le respondió ella. **Pero ya se me está pasando.**

**Vamos, será mejor irnos. **Y así los dos se retiraron de aquel lugar, se dirigieron a la casa Usagi, al ver que el no se bajaba del automóvil musitó** Mamoru, ¿No vas a pasar?**

**Creo que no, querida **contestó él sin el menor entusiasmo encendiendo su auto. **Estoy muerto de cansancio.**

Usagi suspiró** Pero creía que...** **veríamos el amanecer junto a la chimenea, sabes te compré un excelente**** vino.**

**Cariño, has tomado mas de la cuenta, si me quedara sentiría como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti...** se pasó una mano por el cabello** lo mejor será que descanses**. **Además quisiera descansar... T****engo unas ganas locas de meterme en mi cama... El día a sido muy duro... Es****toy cansado** bostezando. **¿Tú no? **A lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana** dijo Mamoru, besándola en la mejilla y marchándose de ahí. Usagi se limitó a verlo como se alejaba _A veces Mamoru se parece en lo frío a su personaje..._ **pero él tiene razón, no estoy en condiciones** entrando a su casa **Pero la celebración no ha terminado... **esbozando una sonrisa **mañana me encargaré de derretir a ese cubito de hielo. **_Porque dudo que sea un hombre que no sienta pasión alguna._

* * *

Sin sospechar que el destino de Mamoru era otro. Estacionó su automóvil en su departamento y se dirigió al pent-house. Utilizando su propia llave, entreabrió la puerta sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido se quitó el saco y la corbata echándolas sobre una silla experimentó un gran alivio al comprobar que Hina estaba levantada esperándolo.

Atravesó la sala sin detenerse, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al llegar ahí experimento un gran alivio al comprobar a su invitada lavando los trastes, sin que se diera cuenta la abrazó por la cintura a Hina atrayéndola hacia él.

**¿Creíste que no vendría?** Le preguntó él con la voz llena de deseo. **Supongo que no te importa que te haya sorprendido, ¿verdad? **

**Me puedes sorprender de esta manera siempre que quieras.** Ella capturó su boca con la suya y sus lenguas se entrelazaron.** Para serte sincera... Creí, que estarías celebrando con Usagi**.

**Te lo prometí ayer... ¿recuerdas?** La voz de Mamoru era poco más que un susurro bajando la cabeza enterrando el rostro en el hombro de la joven estrechandola con fuerza contra su cuerpo** Me vuelves loco... Hina **besándola en el cuello. **Me encanta el olor que desprendes** enredando los dedos en sus cabellos **Así como tu cuerpo...** deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo.

**Mas que Usagi** Mamoru le tomó la barbi lla y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior **No tienes por ****qué estar celosa. **Dijo Mamoru deslizando sus manos por su cuerpopara después besarla despacio, tocándola apenas con los labios. Al cabo de unos segundos lo que había comenzado como algo dulce y tierno se tornó apasionado y fiero.

**Cariño, ya sabes que sólo te quiero a ti**... **no quiero a nadie más** Murmuró él con voz ronca, cubriéndole de besos el rostro y la garganta **Solo tú sabes como sacudir mi cuerpo en una pasión salvaje y pura **Hina se apretó más contra él con un gemido.**Me enamoré de ti ****desde que te vi interpretando a Yuyal...**

**Yo también... te veías tan apuesto... Tuxedo Mask** susurró ella mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. La boca de él bajó por su cuello. Hina al sentir su lengua sobre su piel, sé estre meció.

Mamoru le levantó el rostro con una mano y sonrió **¿****Qué me dices, mi amor?** **Te gusta tu nueva casa.**

**Me encanta. **Asintió ella **Tienes muy buen gusto. **Se volteo hacia él echándole los brazos al cuello **¿Es que me estás mimando?**

**Un poco** - respondió él _y _ella sonrió levemente.

**Eso puede ser peligroso.**Frotándose con tra él y sonriendo al ver cómo cerraba los ojos.

**Ya lo había pensado. **Susurró, sobre su boca** Pero digamos que es mi regalo por nuestro noviazgo**respirando su perfume, con los ojos cerra dos**. Además el saber que podría** **Tenerte desnuda a mi lado sin preocupaciones... **metiendo la mano por debajo del vestido para acariciarla **fue una tentación demasiado fuerte.**

**Mamoru...** murmuró, dejando caer la ca beza sobre su pecho. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó en brazos y la deposi to sobre el desayunador.

Se quitó rápidamente la camisa y la tiró al suelo. **Cariño****, me estás volviendo loco** Mamoru gimió cuando sintió las manos de Hina sobre su pecho acariciándolo**.**** Eres como el vino embriagador que debe tomarse a sorbos pequeños pero siempre sé ansia más** **y más** acariciándola por todas partes.

**Y creo que llevas demasiada ropa encima... pero eso podemos arreglarlo.** Dijo Mamoru mientras volvía a besarla y sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra

De pronto ella sintió los dedos impacientes de él abrir el cierre de su vestido, dejándola solamente con la ropa interior, que siguió rápidamente el camino que tomó su ropa para dejarla completamente desnuda.

Por su parte Hina estaba inmersa en el placer al sentir como Mamoru rozaba su pecho izquierdo y su boca se cerró en torno aquella punta que coronaba su pecho en una caricia que se fue haciendo más firme y fuerte haciéndola retorcerse debajo de él mientras sus manos le recorrían los costados.

**Oh, por favor... Mamoru...** **No pares...** jadeó Hina mordiéndose el labio sintiendo una explosión de calor y humedad entre las dejaría de sorprenderla la energía que demostraba en la cama y fuera de ella.

Pero Mamoru no desatendió su petición su traviesa boca atendió al otro de un modo tan sensual que Hina le parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho Mamoru succiono aureola que estaba estimulando con la mano pero el que acababa de dejar no quedó desatendido, ya que su mano le prodigaba caricias con el pulgar y el índice.

Se abrió la cremallera y se puso el preservativo en pocos segundos. Se acercó a ella, le mordisqueó en el hombro mientras se hundía en ella sin dejar de besarla. Haciéndola gemir, sumergiéndola de inmediato en una oleada de placer que le hizo gritar contra la boca de él. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla el modo en que Mamoru era capaz de penetrar en ella así, hasta el fondo, a la primera embestida.

**Oh, sí...** gimió Mamoru, comenzando a moverse. **Echa para atrás las caderas, Hina. Apriétate contra mí, cariño. Eso es, eso es. **Hundiéndose más profundamente en ella, empujando cada vez más fuertemente.

Sus músculos se tensaron... Un segundo más tarde Mamoru Sé in clinaba hacia delante apretando los dientes, gritó el nombre de ella para luego terminar derrumbándose sobre ella liberando su propia pasión. Con voz ronca y casi sin aliento, le susurró al oído **Ah, ****Hina**** ha sido genial.**

**¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche, verdad?** Le preguntó alzando el rostro y mirándose en sus ojos azules.

**Sólo si tú quieres** le susurró Mamoru besándola. **¿Quieres que me quede?**

**Sí quiero** respondió ella, besándolo también** Espero que No esté cansando... señor Ishida.**

**Todavía no** - contestó él, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos **Pero con tu ayuda, cariño, pienso que dar completamente agotado****.**

**Dime, amor mío **tomando los labios de Mamoru besándolo de nuevo en un beso largo y apasionado que lo dejó mareado.**¿Verdad que no hay nadie más?** Mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos, cargados de deseo.

**No... Sólo tú, ****Hina****... Sólo tú.** Declaró él, con voz ronca **Sabes que Amo la sensación de tu cuerpo desnudo contra el mío** Bajando la cabeza para besarla suavemente.

Sin dejar de besarse llegaron al dormitorio. Una vez en la habitación Mamoru la empujó suavemente para que cayera sobre la cama donde le hizo el amor por mucho tiempo hasta haber calmado la pasión que había entre ellos.

Durante la noche, Mamoru se había mostrado insaciable. Había probado, tocado y besado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con manos expertas y boca insistente, Permanecieron acostados, acariciándose hasta que el cansancio los venció.

Ya entrada la madrugada murmuró Mamoru contra su cuello ¿**Te hice daño anoche?**

Ella acarició su pecho. **Nada que un baño caliente no pueda remediar** dándole un beso rápido **sabes**, **mi hermana me dijo que habrá otra temporada de Sailor Moon... me pregunto si habrá un personaje para el que pueda hacer el casting** Musitó ella con sencillez mientras él la mantenía abrazada después de pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor tumultuosamente.

**A decir verdad ****no tienes que preocuparte por eso** respondió él subiendo y bajando las manos por sus costados** eres oficialmente parte del elenco de Sailor Moon Star**.

**¿Cómo?** Hina lo miró boquiabierta. **¿De qué estás hablando?**

**Felicidades, Eres la nueva Neherenia... en mi portafolio ****esta tu libreto**, Susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba posesivamente. Por su parte Hina no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo **¿Qué pasa, preciosa?,** **No te agrada la idea.**

**No es eso... **le aseguró ella** solo que todavía estoy intentando digerirlo.**

**He leído un poco el libreto y por lo visto v****olveremos a tener escenas juntos... **suspirando de placer al sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo** y pienso aprovecharlo...** añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Mamoru,** **aunque la idea me agrada,** repuso ella, tímidaenterrando el rostro en el cuello de él **creo que lo mejor será...**

**Evitar los encuentros clandestinos**. Añadió con una cierta ironía.

**Ajá... **mordiéndose el labio. Mamoru estiró una mano y le colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja**. ****¿Y se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tal decisión?**

Hina vaciló** Me siento como una...**

Mamoru hizo un gesto con la mano para interrumpirla** Escúchame... Ellas cuanto más les dan, más contentas se ponen. Contigo es distinto... **comenzando a acariciarle el pelo** nunca me has pedido nada.**

**Es que ya no sé que pensar de todo esto... tal parece que este es el único lugar donde lo nuestro tiene sentido** Comentó con tristeza **siento que solo me usas como una forma de venganza contra los Miyano.**

Mamoru frunció el entrecejo y la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara **Te equivocas.** A Hina la sorprendió el tono irritado en su voz.

**Entonces... ¿Qué soy para ti, Mamoru?** Le preguntó con suavidad.

**Eres parte de mi vida. **

Los labios de Hina se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida **¿Por cuánto tiempo?** Replicó con tranquilidad **¿Hasta qué te canses de mí? O encuentres alguien mejor que yo.**** Creo que es mejor terminar ahora y ser solo amigos.** Desviando la mirada.

**Dime la verdad, mi amor. **Mamoru le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la volvió a besarla una y otra vez **¿Realmente quieres dejarme?**

**No quiero** dijo por fin **Pero...**

**Te quiero ****Hina** respiró hondo antes de decirlo **Tú eres para mí el amor que pensé que nunca encontraría** rozando su frente con sus labios declaró con suavidad. **Eres mi amante, mi mujer, mi vida... te necesito a mi lado... Para siempre.**

**Lo dices en serio...** sintiendo que se le aceleraba el pulso **realmente no sientes nada por ella.**

**A no ser odio **susurró él y ladeó la boca para besarla de lleno en los labios **Escucha linda ****esa tipa ****no me interesa... únicamente finjo que es muy diferente... **sonrió al verla fruncir el entrecejo** Preciosa, todo es una actuación para llevar a cabo mi objetivo... vengarme de su familia por todo el daño que le causaron a la mía.** Sentenció con rabia.

Hina era consciente que esa sed de venganza no traería nada bueno, pero nunca ha podido convencerlo de olvidar aquel asunto. **Solo espero que la venganza te dé la paz que necesitas.**

**Tú no te preocupes... **le susurró Mamoru en la nuca** ya te he dicho que el dolor del pasado no tiene cabida en nuestro presente, amor.**

Hina se volvió y hundió la cara en su pecho **¿Cuando terminará todo eso?**

**Muy pronto mi amor... **acariciándole los labios con los dedos** muy pronto... Ya lo verás**

**Piénsalo Hina****, **musitó con voz ronca** si estamos ambos en Sailor Stars podremos vernos sin tanto problema.**

**Pero ****Usagi podría descubrir la relación que mantenemos.** Murmuró entre los brazos de él.

**Tranquila preciosa,** Mamoru rió maliciosamente **tendré cuidado**** como en la temporada pasada****, **deslizando las manos por su espalda y cadera** además esa tonta nunca sospechó de nuestros íntimos ensayos... no es así Ojo de Pez... **le susurró al oído** Pero olvidémonos de Miyano por el momento.**

**Bueno, ¿y qué propones que hagamos?**

**Supongo que deberíamos levantarnos y vestirnos** propuso Mamoru aunque en realidad no le entusiasmara la idea. **Pero **rió maliciosamente **también esta la opción de quedarnos aquí todo el día.** Poniéndose encima de ella.

**No estarás hablando en serio** repuso Hina y él soltó una risita **Claro que hablo en serio** le aseguró.

**¡Mamoru, tenemos que levantarnos! **

**Yo ya lo he hecho** afirmó él, cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a la entrepierna. Y sin darle oportunidad la sujetó por la cintura poniéndola boca abajo.

**Estoy dolorida** protestó Hina, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando Mamoru le mordisqueó los hombros.

**Tendré cuidado** le susurró Mamoru al momento que comenzaba a besarle la espalda desnuda, desde la cintura hacía arriba. **Sólo una vez más**, **preciosa.**

* * *

Por otra parte en Kioto, tras bambalinas, los integrantes del grupo Lights Star se encontraban en su camerino donde se refrescaban y se limpiaba el sudor del rostro con una toalla, luego de haber terminado su participación en aquel magno evento al que habían asistido.

**Al menos con esto terminamos la gira... **Dijo un joven de cabellera castaña** Estoy exhausto. Unos días libres no nos caerían nada mal... ¿cierto chicos?**

**Te apoyo Taiki **asintió un joven de cabellera blanca **solo espero que Kaneda no tenga nada preparado... quisiera ir a ver a mi chica, hace tiempo que no la veo. **

**Yaten, me sorprende que te preocupes por esa joven, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado de gira nunca le has hablado... **Argumentóun joven de cabellera negra quien estaba sentado en un sillón tocando su guitarra. **Bueno ni siquiera le has mandado una invitación. **

**Seiya tiene razón. **Añadió Taiki tomando una botella de agua**. Esa chica te importa tanto como una entrevista a los reporteros.**

**Claro que no, solo que ustedes no lo entienden desde que empezamos a salir le dije que mi carrera es muy importante... **repuso Yaten inexpresivo**. Además he estado muy ocupado para hablarle y ella tiene trabajo. **

**Si tú lo dices, **se limitó a decirTaiki encogiéndose de hombros.

**Pero si yo saliera con alguien a quien amo le pondría más atención, **le aconsejó Seiya **trataría de estar todo el tiempo a su lado... incluso podría raptarla.** Esbozando una sonrisa.

**De casualidad no estarás refiriéndote a cierta actriz rubia. **Provocando que Seiya se sonrojara. Cuando en ese momento llegó su representante. **¡Estuvieron estupendos muchachos!...¡En una palabra soberbios... el escenario fue suyo! Debemos programar más fechas de conciertos.** Sacando su teléfono celular. **Solo unas cuantas llamadas y listo.**

**Espera Steven, estamos cansados. **Replicó Taiki de inmediato **Danos un respiro ¿Quieres?**

**Está bien, **Admitió su representante **pero antes tenemos**** un par de presentaciones especiales, **paseándose por todo el camerino **además no estaría mal asistir en algunos programas de la MBS promocionando el sencillo.**

**Porque no hacerlo en la nueve serie que comenzará a transmitirse.** Dirigiendo todos la mirada hacia la dueña de aquella voz descubriendo que en la puerta se encontraba Aki.Y con una sonrisa en el rostro añadió **Y bien Lights Star ¿les doy la bienvenida al mundo de la televisión?**

**

* * *

Notas de Autor: **Bueno como podran ver acaban de hacer aparición los guapos chicos de three lights, solo tengan un poco de paciencia las fans de seiya y serena para que el tumultoso romance que tendran esta parejita...


End file.
